Carter's Secret Love
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A romance involving Carter and well you'll have to read it to find out who it is :)
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place several months after Homecoming. Carter returned from Atlanta and resumed a normal life. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County General. Mark and Elizabeth are married and Elizabeth is pregnant. Abby and Luka are dating.  
  
  
The Characters of Carter, Kerry, Carol, and all other ER characters past or present that may be mentioned are not mine they belong to Warner Bros.  
  
Carter has been seeing someone secretly he thinks its time for their love not to be so secret anymore.  
  
  
Carter's Secret Love  
  
Part:1  
  
  
John Carter laid in bed next to his girlfriend. She was asleep and snuggled up next to him but Carter couldn't sleep. His thoughts were on her. He loved her with all his heart but nobody knew it because their love was a secret love. He wanted to tell their friends at work but he knew they may not except them as a couple. She wasn't the kind of girl he usually went for she didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes and she was a little older than he was but he loved her all the same. It was hard to keep his love for her a secret especially at work. He'd see her in the ER caring for patients which made her even more irresistible. Sometimes she'd look over at him with a sparkle in her eyes and all he'd want to do is pull her into his arms and declare his love for her in front of the whole ER but he knew he couldn't so he had settled on a few loving glances and occasionally sneaking to the roof to share a few stolen moments together. One day when they were sharing a moment on the roof Carter had told her he wanted to tell everyone how he felt about her. She was against the idea. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had said I love you John and I want to tell everyone how I feel about you too but you know we'll never be excepted together unlike you I'm not very popular around here. He tried to tell her that it just wasn't true that she was liked.  
  
As he laid there with the woman he loved in his arms he made a decision he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was going to propose to her tomorrow night and he didn't care what their friends thought all that really mattered to him was her happiness.  
  
The next day Carter was walking around the ER with a big smile on his face. He couldn't be happier he had the prefect proposal set up for his girlfriend tonight.   
  
He was so busy thinking about tonight that he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped right into Kerry. Carter says I'm sorry Kerry. She says it's ok John but shouldn't you be taking care of patients. Carter says yeah but I was thinking about tonight. Kerry says why what happens tonight. Carter smiles he says I have a big surprise planned for my girlfriend. Kerry says oh really with a twinkle in her eyes. She says well try to get your mind on some patients. Carter laughed and said ok.   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful for Carter he didn't have many patients today which he was glad for. He walked over to the admit desk. He says well Kerry I'm off see you tomorrow. Kerry says. Ok bye John.   
  
Ten minutes later Kerry's shift ends. She walks to the lounge to retrieve her coat and purse from her locker.  
She heads toward the admit desk she sees Mark. She takes him on rounds rather quickly. Mark says You sure seem to be in a hurry to get out of here. Kerry smiles she says well I kind of have a date tonight. Mark says well he is one lucky guy. Kerry blushes she says thanks Mark I'll see you tomorrow. Kerry leaves heading for home.  
  
Carter checked himself in the mirror. He says lookin good John. He was wearing black pants black jacket and a blue long sleeved silk shirt. He sprayed on some Adidas "Moves" for men and grabbed the small velvet box from the dresser and placed it in his pocket.  
  
He met his girlfriend at Pierre's a classy French restaurant. She was wearing a black evening gown with spaghetti string straps and a matching black wrap. He loved her perfume it was White Diamonds. The waiter sat them a romantic candle lit table in the corner. Carter looked across the the table at her he says you look beautiful tonight. She says thank you John you look great too.   
  
After dinner Carter took her downtown for a horse and buggy ride around the city. She leaned back against him she says oh John this has been the best night. He says it isn't over yet. He looks at her she looks so radiant in the moonlight. He takes her hand. He says I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
She looked at him her eyes getting watery. He says what I'm trying to say is Kerry Weaver will you marry me. He slips a beautiful diamond ring on her small finger. The tears now splashed down Kerry's face. She says oh John I love you so much but how can we get married. You know our friends would never except us as husband and wife. Carter says Kerry I don't give a damn about what our friends will think. I love you and I want to marry you and if our friend s can't except that well then they won't be invited to the wedding.  
  
Kerry wiped her tear stained face. She says you must think I look awful. Carter caresses her cheek and says not at all I think you look beautiful.Kerry sasy Oh Joh you are so sweet. I love you and I want to marry you. So my answer is yes. Carter says thank you Kerry you've just made me the happiest man in the world. They share a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Secret is Out

Carter's Secret Love Part: 2  
  
  
  
Carter and Kerry stood outside the ER. They were about to announce thier engagment. Kerry looks at Carter she says "Are you sure about this." Carter noticed how nervous she was. He takes her hand caressing it gently with his thumb. He says "Kerry its going to be ok" She says "Will it?" Carter says "Sure it will they're our friends, hell they're more like our family and I think they'll be in shock at first but they'll be happy for us." Kerry says " I hope you're right" He says " Don't worry I will be" He smiles. He says " Come on let's go tell our family our good news. Kerry nods her head. They walk toward the ER holding hands.  
  
  
Once they're in the ER the first person they run into is Carol. Carol says "Hey Carter, Hey Kerry." Kerry says "Hey Carol geuss what? Carol says "What?" Kerry says "John and I are getting married. " She shows Carol her ring. Carol says "Wow thats great." She looks at Carter. She says " So Kerry was the secrert girlfriend you were so crazy about." Carter puts his arm around Kerry's waist. He says " Yep and soon she'll be Mrs. John Carter" Carol says" I'm really happy for the both of you" She hugs them and says " Congratulations" She says "I'll see you two later I have patients to tend to. She smiles at them turns and heads toward exam room 2. Carter says "See I told you it wouldn't be that bad" Kerry says "It was just Carol we still have to tell everyone else." Carter says " I bet everyone will be happy for us just like Carol was." Kerry sighs. She says" I hope so.  
  
As the day went on Carter and Kerry told everyone about their engagement. Carter had been right almost everyone was happy for them. One person wasn't happy they stood alone watching everyone in the ER congradulating them. The lone person crossed thier arms and whispered "What is there to be happy about?"   
Carter put his arms around Kerry and whispered in her ear "See I told everyone would be happy and the best part is I can hold you at work". Kerry giggled. She whispers in his ear" Oh John everything is going to be perfect" " I love you" Carter says " I love you too Kerry"  
  
That one lone person still stood alone watching Carter and Kerry. The lone person whisperd " This wedding will never happen because I won't let it"  
  
  
  
I know this chapter was short. The next one will be longer I promise. So who wants to ruin Carter and Kerry's happiness and will Carter and Kerry find out who it is! Part 3 coming soon.  
  
Feel free to guess who the lone person is. 


End file.
